


Reality of a dream

by KathWolfie



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, I'm sucker for those, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Somehow angst-y, but it has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/KathWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dreams are just too vivid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality of a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by this:  
>  _While sleeping, Changmin dreamed of having a fight with Junsu. Then he unconsciously began to hit the wall until he got himself hurt (He was bleeding.) Junsu, who saw how Changmin hit the wall so strongly, could not get a proper sleep on that night._  
>  _credit: forsake34_  
>  shared by: sharingyoochun@wordpress
> 
>  
> 
> A birthday fic for be_ddelusionall, written in 2010, [originally posted on LJ](http://kathlynwolf.livejournal.com/5018.html)

_He saw it all._

_Tender touches, lingering kisses, soft caressing._

_He felt every fiber of his heart constricting in agony. Words were stuck in his throat, almost enforcing his suffocation._

_It hurt._

_Images burnt in his head, like needles piercing his sight until he wished for godsend blindness._

_Suddenly the room seemed to darken, all light absorbed by waylaying shadows. Vacillating forms appeared before him, dim colors marring his vision._

_After a very long moment everything was back to normal._

_Then he noticed._

_Prying hands were roaming over the body **he** desired, over the body **he** wished to have someday. An unfamiliar sting of jealousy made him clench his hands into fists._

_He needed to stop this._

_A soft moan escaped those luscious lips, the lips he always wanted to claim, taste, ravish._

_A pang of aggressive possessiveness fueled his anger, the feeling of betrayal creeping its way to his soul._

_“And I remember something about being ‘absolutely straight’…” he snorted, fury slowly twisting his insides upside down._

_Amber orbs met his black ones, throwing down the gauntlet. Another moan filled the silence._

_“Don’t say that you resent me for this…” voluptuous lips whispered into the night, as wide hand traveled from under the baggy t-shirt to the crack between perfectly shaped globes hidden underneath the thin layer of sweatpants’ material. “I know perfectly well what you want.”_

_“You know nothing.”_

_Another melodious sound of pure need reached his ears, pulling on every string of his heart. He felt like vomiting from the overbearing helplessness which started to crawl into his brain._

_He **really** needed to stop this._

_Without realization, his feet moved on their own. With a lightning speed, he grabbed slightly thinner wrists and pushed cold body away from the wandering hands._

_He trapped shorter male between the wall and himself, arms on the both sides of other’s head._

_Plump lips quirked, a rather shady smirk blemishing seemingly angelic features._

_“Jealous, aren’t we?“_

_“Don’t act like a slut. You’re different than this…” he felt his eyes watering but instead of crying he decided to fight with those strange feelings that were ripping his whole being apart._

_“Don’t make me laugh, brat. You think you know me?”_

_“I thought that we were friends, hyung…” his voice was failing him, ting of uneasiness shaking up his posture._

_“Lusting after somebody isn’t equal to friendship. You’re pathetic.”_

_“Please, stop this…”_

_“You’re useless.”_

_“Stop.”_

_“You wanted to fuck me into oblivion, feel my ass clenching around you when you come inside me. You can’t even bring yourself to tell the truth, you pussy!” every word resembled a slap._

_“Fucking stop this right now, Junsu!” he screamed with a dry throat, his knuckles landing on the wall near other’s cheek._

 

***

 

Junsu was scared.

Changmin was thrashing in his bed, limbs outstretched, breath shallow and quick. Beads of sweat trailed down the younger boy’s neck and chest, usually beautiful face contorted in pain.

Suddenly Changmin hand turned into a fist and started hitting the wall, leaving bloody stains on the white surface. He started screaming, tears falling from beneath tightly closed eyelids.

Changmin was shouting, anger and hurt tinting his hoarse voice. But the most frightening part was the fact that Changmin was shouting at him.

Junsu moved with quick reflexes, catching Changmin’s hand and pulling the younger into a warm embrace.

“Ok… It’s ok… Everything will be alright…,” he whispered, comforting words visibly easing other’s restlessness.

Changmin’s eyes snapped open and he gasped for air, feeling as if the weight was being lifted from his tired body. He blinked twice when all that he saw were chestnut strands tickling his left cheek.

“Hyung… What happened?”

Junsu didn’t have time to answer, as the door to their shared bedroom flung open, revealing death-worried Jaejoong.

“What is goin-," the eldest started but soon was cut off by Junsu's soft voice.

“Changmin had a bad dream. I can handle this myself, hyung. Please?”

The maknae smiled a little and hid his head in the crook of older boy neck. There wasn’t even one person in their band who would deny Junsu anything after this kind of a plea.

Jaejoong raised a brow in a questioning manner.

“Hyung, I’ll manage. Just close the door and leave us for a while?” Junsu asked one more time. The blonde nodded reluctantly and retreated to the hallway.

 

***

 

When Jaejoong turned around he spotted Yunho, who was quickly pulling dressing-gown over his pajama. He stopped right in his tracks when Jaejoong signalized him to do so.

“Everything is alright? Why Changmin was screaming?” Yunho seemed to be very disturbed by the whole situation, his eyes demanding an answer.

“Just a nightmare. Su said that he will handle it… Though, I think that… hmmm… how to say it…”

“Can you please spill it out? It’s two o’clock in the morning, Jae…”

The golden-haired man looked at their leader, regarding him carefully before deciding to proceed with his thoughts.

“Something is going on between them… I just have the feeling…”

Yunho sighed inaudibly, brushing brown strands from his face.

“Maybe we should leave it at this for tonight? I think I can’t comprehend it right now…”

“Maybe…”

They both turned around and left for their respective bedrooms, Jaejoong’s mind still bothered by the image he saw when he first opened the door.

 

***

 

Junsu shivered at the unfamiliar feeling of Changmin’s hot breath on his skin but he didn’t lose his hold on other’s tank top. He felt the younger’s mouth curve into a smile when Jaejoong left.

“Hey dongsaeng, you gave me quite a start there and now you’re smiling? I would kick your ass but I’m a loving hyung and-” Junsu gasped when without any warning Changmin’s long arms wrapped around his slightly smaller frame.

Changmin inhaled Junsu’s sweet scent, gently brushing his lips over the delicate skin. The older boy trembled, heartbeat accelerating a little. Changmin thought about his dream. That was it – he needed to confess. He needed to be honest with himself and with Junsu because his heart could not bear any more of those suppressed feelings.

God, he was going to destroy their friendship.

“Shit, hyung… I’m so sorry…”

“I know… You were having an argument with me in your dream, weren’t you? Don’t be sorry… It was my fault, probably…” Junsu chuckled, his voice strained and somehow weak.

“Shit, shit, shit… I… I love you…” Changmin uttered, hold on the other’s frame only tightening.

“Minnie-ah… You punk, you know I love you too…”

“Fuck, hyung… You’re so stupid,” Changmin’s mouth started to trace veins on the older one’s neck.

Junsu’s eyes widened in shock and his breath hitched.

“Changmin, by ‘love’ you meant…?”

“Hyung, please… Let me do this,” even to his own ears, his voice seemed much lower than before.

“Changmin, we shouldn’t…”

“Just… God, I want you so much it hurts, you know?...”

“But we’re both…”

“Junsu, I beg of you… Don’t reject me…” Changmin planted wet kisses over the other’s sensitive skin, tongue trailing down refined jaw line.

Maknae felt Junsu’s hold on him faltering, latter’s body backing off a little. This was the moment he feared the most. He noticed Junsu’s heaving chest, heart almost threatening to escape and flushed cheeks that made him look absolutely gorgeous, glowing in the dark.

Then Junsu smiled, pouring pure, genuine feelings onto Changmin. A waterfall of bliss.

“You brat, learn your proprieties! And besides… You know perfectly well that I would do everything for you…”

In that moment Junsu thought that Changmin never looked happier, flashing him a thousand mega-watt smile. However chestnut-haired man’s breath was caught in his throat when the brunette smile morphed into a smirk.

“Everything?” Changmin smoldering gaze didn’t leave him. He felt waves of heat coming to his face. Nevertheless, he leaned further and pecked younger’s lips playfully, watching with amusement as other’s cool face crumbled down, replaced by a flabbergasted expression.

“Everything.”

 

***

 

Changmin watched as Junsu slowly took of his white wifebeater, reveling tanned skin and beautifully sculptured chest and stomach. He gently pushed Junsu onto the bed and removed his own tank top, tossing it somewhere on the floor.

Junsu marveled at the perfection of Changmin’s naked upper body hovering over him, skin glistering under the thin sheet of sweat. His hands travelled over the wide back to the shoulder blades, down to well-defined biceps, fingers trying to feel every muscle. Maknae surely had grown up into a very handsome man, his face and silhouette of a model leaving Junsu a little breathless and somehow jealous.

All his thoughts disappeared into nothingness when Changmin claimed his mouth with his own. Junsu parted his lips, allowing the brunette to explore his cavern. Changmin tasted like apples, sweet yet with the tint of sourness. In Junsu’s mind the comparison was quite fitting, given how younger could be incredibly lovable, in the next second turning to the snarky bastard he was.

Their tongues tangled, battle for dominance and control ending with a draw when they both started to feel dizziness from the lack of oxygen.

“You never give up, do you?” Changmin breathed out, eyes scanning and dark with lust.

“You ask as if you don’t know…” Junsu smirked, daring him to try and deny this well-know truth.

Changmin accepted the challenge. In one surprisingly swift movement he yanked Junsu’s sweatpants off of their owner thighs, latter’s honey orbs wide open in shock at the sudden action. Changmin leaned down to his nightstand, hand snatching a moisturizing cream. Seeing Junsu surprised expression, he immediately answered the unspoken question.

“We’re going to need lube, hyung.”

“L-lube? For what?” Junsu’s voice was quiet, but more high-pitched than normally, inquiring uncertainty and deep-contained fear.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t stolen a peek on my porno collection?” Brunette asked dangerously low.

“Oh my God-” was last sentence Junsu managed to mumble before Changmin grinned and dove to his half hard erection, fingers skillfully gripping at the base.

Junsu whined when Changmin started to palm him, skin on his manhood sticky from both pre-come and slick substance smeared over it. Black-haired man played with the tip, mercilessly teasing older one, every twist and brush of his long fingers bringing Junsu closer to the edge.

Junsu felt his body heating up with each stroke, pleasure tentatively clouding his vision and making him fall apart under Changmin’s ministrations. But just then something was pressed into him, his hole continuously constricting around it. His mouth fell open in a silent moan, hazed eyes searching for the source this unfamiliar feeling.

He spotted Changmin, his lips squeezed, look of concentration on his face while he added the second finger, carefully and gently stretching Junsu in preparation for what was about to enter him next and fisting his own reddened, hard manhood. Junsu knew that Changmin was already multitasking, so he brought shaking hand to his cock and started to jerk off simultaneously with younger one.

Junsu’s body trembled when Changmin pushed the third digit in, a sting of pain running through brown-haired boy lower parts. Slow, scissoring movements and constant fisting of his throbbing length made Junsu’s head spin, leaving him open and vulnerable under Changmin’s gaze.

Suddenly all three fingers were pulled out, Junsu whimpering at the loss. In his dazed state of mind he managed to distinct Changmin’s beautiful features and hands that were spreading his thighs wide open.

Junsu’s back arched wildly when Changmin entered him, leaving the latter to wonder how Junsu’s spine didn’t snap.

Scorching heat encircled his cock, closing securely around and drawing him even deeper. It was so overwhelmingly good that at some point Changmin thought he would melt from it.

“Min…” Junsu weak voice reached him, hands clasping on his forearm and bringing him back to reality.

“Yeah?” he looked at other fondly, fingers cupping flushed cheek.

“It hurts…”

“I’m sorry. Bear with it, hyung? Just a little longer…”

Junsu nodded, amber orbs shimmering with tears. He felt fully stretched, his inner muscles trying to accommodate to the intrusion. Sparks of pain attacked his system, after a while dissolving into something entirely different.

“You can move, Min,” Junsu stated, breathing a little steadier that few moments ago. Changmin didn’t need to be told twice.

He set the pace at slow one, each thrust deep and careful. But soon enough Junsu started to respond, his hips raising to meet Changmin’s movements.

The brunette lowered himself, his mouth leaving wet kisses on Junsu’s jaw, neck, collarbone, marking its way to the two pink nipples. He sucked on them, making older boy loose that little bit of self-consciousness he was left with. Everything became more erratic, speed accelerating with each muffled sound Junsu emitted.

Changmin stopped abusing two perky beads only when he felt teeth scraping over his shoulder. Junsu bit him, red marks marring tanned skin. Then chestnut-haired boy started to suck and kiss the area, from time to time blowing cold air over it. Changmin shuddered in pleasure, a strangled moan escaping his lips when Junsu’s inner walls clasped around him painfully.

Changmin was now pounding Junsu onto the bed, the latter literally bent in two, with knees almost pressed to the heaving chest. Thrusts resembled powerful jabs into the hotness of the tight channel, as if Changmin was trying to find the sole core of Junsu’s being. And with one strong thrust, he finally reached it, turning older one into an incoherent mess buried in his arms, writhing and begging for more.

Junsu didn’t know what was happening to him, skin burning with pleasure every time Changmin hit that one particular spot. Colorful lights enveloped him, as he felt himself coming hard on their stomachs. He couldn’t scream, he couldn’t whine, he couldn’t moan - the brunette tongue almost touched his tonsils, penetrating his mouth desperately.

The image of Junsu’s body covered in sweat and come, plush lips parted in silent scream, soft strands in absolute mess, plastered to the forehead and high cheekbones, form quivering in the aftershock of his orgasm was enough to undo Changmin. His body stiffened for a second, releasing his load into Junsu’s tunnel, a ring of muscles abruptly squeezing his manhood. He coated Junsu’s insides with white fluid and with last aggressive thrusts withdrew his spent length from motionless body, collapsing on the other side of the bed.

Changmin brought Junsu’s smaller frame to his chest, feeling hot, shallow breathing on his skin.

“Hyung?” he asked, fingers brushing off light brown locks, voice warm and caring but he didn’t got a response. “Su?” he tried and then an arm wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer.

“Hm?”

“Are you alright?”

A soft chuckle, followed by the kiss, left him a little surprised.

“As much as I can be after my first time. And you?”

Changmin smiled and ran his hand through the soft strands.

“As high as I can be after my first time.”

“Good. So we can go to sleep now.”

“But we need to clean this mess.”

“Not now. Your hyung demands rest.”

Changmin smirked.

“A little while ago my hyung begged for something different.”

The brunette could feel Junsu pouting and playfully hitting his chest.

“Shut up, you brat. Be grateful and don’t try to mess with me.”

“And what about the others?”

“You’re the genius here, think about something,” Junsu said, looking up at him with those pretty tear-shaped orbs, a hint of mischievousness lurking in the depth.

Changmin rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically.

“God, sometimes I hate you.”

Junsu propped himself on one elbow and grinned, making maknae’s heart flutter with mirth. He leaned forward, closing the gap between their lips, smiling into the kiss.

“Yeah, I know. I hate you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](http://at-the-road-beginning.tumblr.com/)


End file.
